Divergent My way
by fourtris4ever26
Summary: Just a divergent no war story! There will be all of the ships, fourtris, willstina, urlene, and sheke! Everyone who was dead is still alive!(Except for Al, I don't like him) Tris well be training the initiates with four and it's gonna be so much fun! Plz read you won't regret it!(rated M just to be safe!)
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys... I'm sooo sorry, but I deleted divergent my way... it's just because it wasn't going anywhere and you guys weren't really supporting me, but no worries! I'm reposting a new divergent my way and it will have all of the same characters and everything, just it'll be better! Anyways, I'm gonna redo divergent my way and make it a million times better, all the same characters and initiates and stuff, but I will change a couple things, like Tris getting pregnant, I'm not going to do that immediately like I did, but it will eventually happen! So yea, I'll post a chapter of the new divergent my way either today or tomorrow, so plz support me on this! Once again I'm really sorry to those few who actually liked the other one, I'm just making it up to you! I promise this one will be a million times better! Love all you supporters that made me feel good about myself, thank you for understanding!**


	2. Chapter 1 YAY!

**Hey guys, here's the new Divergent My Way! This is going to be a million times better then the other one and to the people who liked my story before, you will absolutely LOVE it now! I love all of my supporters and I just hope you like this story! Love you all!**

Tris's POV:

I wake up to a BEEP BEEP BEEP that must be my and Tobias's alarm clock. I hit the snooze button and snuggle deeper into Tobias's chest. Five minutes later, the alarm goes off even louder then before. I go to snooze it again but apparently it woke Tobias up so he turns the alarm clock off and hops out of bed. "Wake up, Trissy! Today is your first day of training initiates!" He says happily. Uhg he is such a morning person.

"Only if you stop calling me Trissy!" I say, closing my eyes once again. "We both know that's not gonna happen, Trissy." He says with a laugh. I groan and sit up on the bed hesitantly, then, when he least expected it, I darted into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. "Goddamnit Tris!" He says as I remove my clothes and turn the shower on. I hop in and take my time, knowing we don't have to be there for a while.

I get out and get a towel out of the linen closet. I put the towel on and walk out of the bathroom and to my dresser. I get out a lacy bra and a matching thong and put them on as Tobias goes in to the bathroom, then a minute later scolding me for using all the hot water. I laugh and get out a skin-tight black tank-top out and some also skin-tight blue jeans. Since joining Dauntless, I have gotten taller and got a fair amount of curves and my boobs have also grown to a B-cup. I put on some black converse and go to the cafeteria to get some muffins for me and Tobias, saying hello to some people on the way.

I get back to the apartment with two muffins and I set them on the table as Tobias walks out in a tight black shirt and some worn down blue jeans and also some black converse. He sits down and we both eat or muffins in silence.

When we are both done I turn to walk out but he stops me. I look at him confused. "I'm not letting you wear that in public, young lady." He says. "Then what do you want me to wear, dad?" I say teasingly. He runs to our room and a minute later he comes out with a baggy shirt and sweatpants. I laugh at him and throw the clothes on the couch and walk out of the apartment, and he soon follows.

We go straight to the net, knowing that the initiates will be here soon. We stand there for a few minutes in a comfortable silence. Tobias breaks it by asking me "Hey Tris, do you want to be called Tris or Six?" I ponder this for a minute. "Six, I think it sounds more intimidating." I say. "Well I think it sounds sexy." He whispers in my ear. I blush. I hear the train coming so I pry Four off of me and wait for the first jumper.

I hear Eric talking and then I hear a scream as a blur of yellow and red plummet into the net. Four tries to help the small figure out of the net but she slaps his hand away. I smile, she's more stubborn then I am, and that's saying a lot. She gets out of the net with ease and I finally get a good look at her. She is a small, thin girl with long blonde hair put up into two braids and strange dark green eyes. "Name?" I ask the girl, putting on my own instructor mode. She fidgets slightly, but quickly regains herself. "Taylor." She says confidently. "First jumper, Taylor!" I yell. I motion for Taylor to stand to the side as I see a flash of blue fall into the net. Tobias helps the person out and I see a tall, blonde, handsome looking Erudite boy. "Name?" Tobias asks him. "Kenny." He says with a smirk. Fucking arrogant son of a bitch. I motion for him to go stand with Taylor. He winks at me and then goes and stands by Taylor. This kind of a thing continues until there are 20 initiates.

After making sure that that was everyone, Four starts to talk. "Welcome to Dauntless, I'm Four and this is Six. We-" "Wait a sec, I'm confused, where's five then?" An Erudite girl says with a smirk. I walk up to the girl, take off her fake glasses, and snap them in half and throw them across the room. Everyone gasps. "What's your name initiate?" I say in a quiet voice. "A-a-a-Ash." She stutters. "Well, Ash, the first lesson in Dauntless is to keep your smartass mouth fucking shut. Got it?" I say. She nods. "Alright Four, think they got the jist. Continue." I say simply. He nods and continues. "Anyways, me and Tris will be the trainers for the transfers, the Dauntless born trainers should be here any sec-" just then Uriah and Christina burst through the door.

"Sorry bout that, small children pansycake things. I was at a leaders meeting with Christina. Anyways, Dauntless born, follow the unicorn!" Uri says as he takes a fake unicorn horn out of his pocket and straps it onto his head. We all look at him like he's the weirdest thing in the world, but he just stand there until the Dauntless born follow him out the door.

After he's gone, Tobias continues to tell the initiates about initiation and then gives them the tour of the compound. "Any questions?" Four asks. No one raises their hand. "Alrighty then." He says and we go to the cafeteria. We get our food and sit down with our friends. I sit next to Christina and Four sits across from me and next to Zeke.

I see Ash coming over to our table and just ignore her. She goes to four and taps his shoulder. He turns around and she twirls her hair and bites her lip. Pathetic. "Hey Four, I was meaning to ask you, are you single? Because I think we'd make a great couple..." She says seductively, placing her hand on his shoulder. Four takes Ash's hand off of his shoulder. "Sorry, but I'm not single." He says firmly. She puts her hand back on his shoulder. "Well she doesn't have to know." She says, winking at him. He once again takes her hand off of his shoulder. "Well she kinda does, we're engaged." He says with a smile. I smile too, looking down at my engagement ring that he gave me a few weeks back. She looks at it and blushes slightly, but still tries to flirt with him. "So who is this chick, anyways? I mean she can't be better then me." She says arrogantly. "I'll tell you along with all of the initiates after initiation." He says. She continues to flirt with him but he just turns around and continues eating and chatting with us as if she isn't there. She walks away in anger and defeat. I laugh along with the rest of the group.

After we eat, we take the transfers to the training room and explain how initiation works and then take them to their dorms. We give them black clothing and tell them to be in the training room by 8 or they're factionless. We leave after making sure we did everything. As soon as our apartment for choose and locks, Tobias is kissing me. He bites my lip and I grant him entrance. Our tongues fight for dominance, him eventually winning and exploring my mouth. His hands go to my boobs and I freeze, eyes snapping open. He removes them quickly. "Oh my god Tris I'm so sorry, I forgot all about your fear and-" I cut him off with a kiss. He pulls back and smiles. "I'm tired, let's go to bed, Toby." I say, kissing him on the cheek. He nods and we both go in my bedroom and fall fast asleep.

**Sooo how'd you like it?! Yeah, way better then my other one, right? No answer? Alrighty then... hope you liked it and please follow, favorite, and review. Thanks! I love you all!**


	3. Chapter 2 yay friend shout-out

**Hey guys, there isn't anything I have to say but just thank you for the support all of you are giving me and merry late Christmas! Love u all!**

Tris's POV:

I wake up to Tobias shaking me awake. "Tris! Tris! Get up! We're late!" My eyes snap open and I jump out of bed. Tobias is ready and he set out some clothes for me. He laughs. "Gotcha Trissy!" He says with a grin. I groan. "Go wake up the initiates!" I say, picking out some other clothes because the ones Toby laid out for me were loose and ugly as he goes to wake up the initiates.

I get out some black yoga pants, a black sports bra, and my black tennis shoes with aqua laces. I quickly eat a chocolate muffin and then go to the bathroom. I brush my teeth and put my hair in a high ponytail. I put on some waterproof mascara and blush and leave to go to the training room. I get there and Tobias is the only one in the training room. He sees me and smirks. "I never got my kissy, Trissy." He says playfully as he walks over and kisses me passionately.

I kiss him back and he bites my lip asking for entrance. I happily oblige as his hands snake around my waist as mine are on his shoulders. We kiss for a couple more minutes and we pull apart to see Taylor at the door, eyes wide. We pull apart quickly as I attempt to straighten out my hair and he pulls his shirt down. "Ummm, I'm sorry if I was, ummm, interrupting anything." She stutters. "Oh it's ok Taylor, but please don't tell the rest of the initiates, we were going to keep it a secret until initiation was over." I explain. She nods. "Ok, I understand." Taylor says sincerely. I thank her as the rest of the transfers file in and Tobias takes over.

"Ok initiates, today you will be learning how to shoot a gun, now everyone, go get a gun. Now!" He says and they all rush to get a gun and go to a target. "Ok, now the trick is to inhale, aim, exhale, shoot. I will demonstrate." Four says with an expressionless face. He inhales, aims at the target, exhale, then guess the gun and it hits the center. All the initiates look at him with awe. "Well, what are you waiting for? Start shooting!" I yell.

They start to fire the bullets and nobody his the target for a few minutes. Then, Taylor fires and it hit the center. She grins and fits another shot in the same exact spot. I go over to her. "Put your gun down." I say. She puts it down immediately. "Now pick it up and fire again. She does, using Four's technique and she hits the center. I smile. "Great job, Taylor." I say with a smile. She smiles back. I look to see that some people have hit their targets also. I look at Taylor again and I see her doing amazing. I look at her target to see that she spelled out 'I'm bored' on it. I go over to her "you've done enough. You can go on your phone or whatever. She thanks me and sits against the wall and starts playing on her phone.

A couple minutes later, Eric comes bursting in. He sees Taylor and goes over to me. "What the hell is she doing on get phone and not shooting?" He yells in anger. "Calm down Eric, she's pretty much mastered shooting." I say, pointing at her target. He looks at Taylor and then the target, and laughs. "Do you really expect me to believe that a little amity girl did that? Pathetic." He says, smirking. Taylor balls her hands in fists.

"Tris, give me a fucking gun so I can show this douche I'm not an amity anymore."She says. I toss her a gun and she catches it without looking, because she is starting daggers at Eric. She goes to an empty target and fires multiple times. By now everyone is watching this dispute. When she's done with the target, she steps back and admires her work. I look at the target and I see that is says 'fuck you douche bag' in fancy, cursive letters. Eric sees this and nearly faints, but regains himself and gets a gun of his own and tries to shoot her, but it misses by a foot. I laugh internally. He fires again and it was about a half a foot away from her head. She didn't even flinch. She fires at his foot and it hits spot on his toe. He howls in pain, clutching his foot. "You will pay for this, amity." He says and limps out. She just shrugs and goes back to her phone.

After everyone has hit the target at least once, I dismiss them to lunch. Everyone leaves except for a candor boy, Tom I think his name is. "Hey there beautiful, what do you say we go to your room and I'll give you a good time." He says with a wink. I smile sweetly and then punch him in the face. "No thanks, I have a fiance, thank you very much." I say with a smirk as he holds his nose as blood comes out of it. I smile and walk out with four.

We get to our apartment and as soon as I shut the door and lock it his lips are on mine. He pushes me up against a wall and continues to kiss me hungrily. I jump up and wrap my legs around his waist and he carries us to the couch. He sits down as I sit on top of him, kissing him passionately and sweetly. His arms go around my waist and I take his shirt off. I touch his gorgeous abs and he starts to kiss my neck cautiously.I moan softly and he smirks as he continues to kiss and nibble on my neck. I moan a bit louder and his hands go to my shirt and just as he starts to lift it, there is a knock at the door.

I sigh and straighten out my hair as I get off of him. I open the door and I see Ash there in some very revealing clothes. She looks at me confused. "Um isn't this Four's apartment?" She says, trying to look inside. "Um, no..." I say worried that she would find out about me and Tobias. "I live here." I say slowly. Well at least I'm not lying. Just then, Tobias, being an idiot, comes to the door. Well at least he put his shirt back on. "Oh, hey there Four." She says with a wink. "Go away Ash." I say, getting fed up with her crap. "Oh please, he wants me here more then he wants you here." She says flipping her hair. Oh if only she knew that me and Tobias are engaged. "Ok that's it, I'm fed up with your shit. Go away Ash!" Four screams. She looks at him, bewildered. Then he does the most unexpected thing. He kisses me, and of course, I kiss him back. I hear Ash's frustrated scream as she storms away. I laugh as does Tobias. We then go back in his apartment and figure out who is going to be fighting who tomorrow...

**Yea yea, I know. The end of the chapter totally sucked. But oh well. But anyways, you can blame my best friend Taylor for that because she would not stop texting me, ok jk I was the one txting her. but it doesn't matter now. Big shout-out to her though: hi Taylor! Thank you for absolutely being the bestest friend ever (and I don't care if bestest isn't a word) but just thank you for being amaze balls! -Boo Tay Tay (only Taylor will get that) thank you everyone for your support and plz favorite, follow, and review! Love Ya!**


	4. Chapter 3 yay Trissy!

**Hey guys, as you've probably noticed, I've been updating a lot more often. Like almost every day. Well you all can thank Taylor for that because every single day she wants me to update and she pretty much controls me so yea... don't thank me thank her. Hope u like this chapter, now just read it.**

Tris POV:

I shut the door after Ash left and looked at Tobias a bit annoyed. "Why did you do that? I had it under control!" I say a little bit harsher then I intended. "I'm sorry, I didn't know it was an initiate at the door, and she was getting on my nerves anyways." He said, trying to brighten the mood. I smile apologetically.

"Hey, what time is it?" I ask him, remembering the initiates. "Ummm." He says, checking his watch. "1:05" he says. I nod. We have 25 minutes until we have to go back to train. "Well since we have 25 minutes..." I say, stepping closer to him. He smiles and kisses me hungrily. I kiss him back and he bites my lip, asking for entrance. I let him in and he pulls away. "Wanna take this to the bedroom, Trissy?" He says, eyes turning darker with lust. I fidget nervously but then I nod, I need to be brave and get rid of this stupid fear.

He picks me up bridal style and carries me to our bedroom, laying me down gently on the bed and climbing on top of me. He continues to kiss me as he starts to pull off my shirt and I let him. He takes mine of and then takes off his own, revealing his gorgeous abs. He starts to kiss me again as his lips find my neck as he simultaneously fiddles with my bra strap. I moan quietly and from there, things only escalate.

...Oh don't mind me, just a page break...

After I put my clothes back on, Tobias kisses me once more before we go to the training room. We get there and see a couple initiates are here early, including Ash. She looks at me with absolute rage and I can also see a hint of jealousy. I laugh internally as she continues to stare daggers at me. Damn, if looks could kill. Me and Tobias start setting up the knifes and new targets. I save the ones that Taylor shot earlier, deciding to give them to her at the end of initiation if she makes it, which she probably will. As me and Tobias finish setting up, the rest of the initiates file in.

After Tobias explains how to throw a knife, he motions for me to stand in front of the target, and I do, already knowing what he's going to do. "Wait a sec, are you going to throw knifes at her?" A girl named Sarah says, looking a bit worried. "Let's hope he has bad aim." Ash says to Kayla and they both laugh. "Yes I am, but don't worry, I won't hit her." He says with a smile. "Now this one will land right beside her left hand." He says, aiming the knife, preparing to throw. He throws it and it hits right where he said it would go and all the initiates gasp. "Now, this one will go right above her head." He says and once again, throws it right where he said. This is fun. "Now this next one will nick her ear just a bit." He says and I smile at the memory. He throws and it and it nicks my ear right where it did last year. I smile widely and so does he. "Now start throwing, you pansycakes." I say with a laugh.

They all get knifes and start throwing. I notice that Taylor gets a bullseye the first time and walk over to her. "How did you do that?" I ask her. "Well I used to throw rocks at apples when I didn't feel like climbing. Guess I got a decent aim over the years." She says, shrugging. I nod, but I'm not sure if I believe that. After about 4 hours, everyone has hit the target so I dismiss them for the rest of the day since Tobias left to run an errand.

Everyone leaves except for one person. Ash. "Go on, Ash, you're dismissed." I say, picking up some knifes. "I just want you to know that someday, Four will be mine, no matter what. So you'd better watch your back. Not like he'll keep you forever though. I mean just look at you." She says with a look of disgust. "Actually, if you didn't know, we're engaged and believe me, even if we did break up he wouldn't date you. You're mean and arrogant and just way too self indulged. You don't care about anyone other then yourself. Get it through you brain, Ash. He's mine and he always will be." I say, getting fed up. She looks at me, shocked. She walks out without another word and I just continue to clean up the knifes.

Tobias comes back and we head back to the apartment for the rest of the day and finish the fight pairs. We end up with:

Gabi vs. Sarah

Emmery vs. Tempest

Derek vs. Tom

Taylor vs. Ash

Kenny vs. Trace

Kayla vs.

Since there is an odd number of initiates, Kayla will not be fighting. "What do you think?" I ask Tobias, showing him the pairings. He nods. "Yeah, that seems fair." He says, yawning. "Let's go to bed." I say as I put away everything and clean up. He nods and heads of to bed. I finish picking up around the apartment and then go to bed too.

**Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter, love all of you guys, I'll update whenever Taylor wants me to. Goodbye FOUR now, my lovelies. (See what I did there? Four? Ok... bye then...)**


	5. chapter 4 the fights! Yaaaaaaayyyyyyy!

**Hey guys, I updated twice today! I just want you guys to know that the only reason I write this story is for you guys and because it's fun! So I really go out you enjoy this chapter and plz give me some support! Love u all!**

Tris's POV (shocker, right?):

I wake up to Tobias getting out of bed around 6 in the morning. "Toby, what are you doing?" I ask, confused. "Oh I'm sorry if I woke you up Tris. I was just gonna go train. If you wanna come with me you're free to." He says, kissing my cheek. "What kind of training?" I ask him, sitting up on the bed. "Just physical stuff. You coming or not, babe?" He says as he gets out some clothes and turning the lights in the room on. I nod and get some clothes out too. I get out a sports bra and some tight short shorts. He goes into the bathroom as I get dressed and he comes out in a black skin-tight tank-top and some basketball shorts. I put my hair into a tight high ponytail and we both get our black sneakers on and walk over to the pit to get some food.

We both get a blueberry muffin and eat it on our way to the training room. We get to the training room to see one of the Dauntless borns are also here working on a punching bag. He stops and waves really quick and the gets back to the bag. I also go over to a punching bag and Tobias goes to the knifes. I start to punch the bag and I start to think of all of my problems as I punch it and I start to do a bunch of complicated punches and kicks and I bring the bag down in a matter of minutes. I see the Dauntless born boy is doing the same and his also goes down. He looks at it with pride and I walk over to him.

"Great job, kid. What's your name?" I ask as he puts the punching bag back up. "Christian. You? I haven't seen you in training. You a transfer?" He asks, looking me over. Not like a perv, but just looking at my strengths. "Oh I'm not an initiate, I'm one of the trainers. But I understand why you think that. My name is Six and to answer your question, yes, I am a transfer." I say with a smile as I set up a punching bag beside him. He blushes and I laugh. "Oh, um, sorry. But I'm just curious, what faction are you from?" He asks politely. "Abnegation." I say with a smile. His jaw drops. I laugh once more and then start hitting the bag again. I continue to make small talk with Christian until I'm done with the punching bag. I go over to knifes with Tobias and practice throwing until I'm tired out. "Let's take a break, four." I say, out of breath. He agrees and we go sit down against the wall and I drink a bottle of water in a matter of seconds. I see that it's 7:30 and since training starts at 8:30 I decide to go back to the apartment and take a shower.

"Later Six! Later Four!" Christian says as we head out. "Bye Christian! Great job by the way!" I say, waving. "Thanks!"he says and me and Tobias go back to the apartment. I take a quick shower and put on a black tank-top but keep the short shorts and my sneakers. I put my hair in a high ponytail again and also put a headband in too. I look at the clock and I see it's 7:50. Tobias and I decide to go to the training room and put the fighting pairs on the board. We put the pairs on but we hide them since we aren't doing fighting until after lunch. Tobias and I put up 11 punching bags up for the initiates and two for me and Tobias and leave the rest on the ground since we don't need them. Once we're done setting up, we have 10 minutes until training starts today so I whip out my phone and decide to text Christina since I've been to busy to do anything with her.

Hey Chris, how's it going?-Tris

Oh hey Trissy! Anything new?;) ;)- Christina

Um, yeah... got over my fear...-Tris

Which one? -Christina

Um... intimacy... Don't freak out! -Tris

Omg I'm so happy for u! How wuz it? -Christina

Um.. good I guess, but no details for you! -Tris

Aw come on! Fine, tell me later :) -Christina

Whatever. Gotta go, initiates. Bye. -Tris

Ok bye! You will tell me! I will force it out of you! Bye Trissy poo -Christina

I laugh and put my phone away as the initiates all trickle in slowly. Once they are here, Tobias starts to explain what we are going to do today. "So initiates, today, we will be learning how to fight. After lunch, you will be fighting one of your fellow initiates. But for now, you will be practicing on these punching bags. Now, first, Tris will show you how good you can get. If you're lucky, you'll be half as good as her. Tris?" I nod and step up to one of the punching bags and start to do a bunch of complicated kicks and punches as I think of Marcus and how he would hurt my Tobias. It filled me with fury and in moments, my punching bag was at the other side of the room. I look to the initiates and all of them are looking at me in awe.

I smirk and step away, letting four show them the basic moves as I sit and watch his muscles as he punches the bag and how they flex and it completely memorizes me. Once he's done showing them the basic moves, he lets them go to the punching bags and practice. I see a couple of them are doing great, such as Kenny, Derek, and Taylor. I see some decent ones such as Trace, Tempest, Sarah, Ash, and Emmery. Then I see the not so good ones, Tom, Kayla, and Gabi. After helping everyone get at least alright with the punching bags it's already time to go to lunch.

"You guys are dismissed. When you get back, your pairings will be up on the board." I say and they all go to lunch. Me and Tobias clean up in silence and get the simulation ready. Since last year, the fights have always been a problem because some people wind up in the infirmity and cannot continue the physical part of initiation. But this year, we came up with a simulation where they can fight in the simulation, then come out with no injuries whatsoever. Although they can feel the pain of getting hurt in the simulation, their injuries with not come back after the they wake up, effectively reducing the trips to the infirmity.

We set up the board with the pairings on it. By the time we're done setting up, it's 1:15, so we still have 15 minutes left. We decide to go eat with our friends briefly. Tobias and I each get a hamburger, some Pepsi, and a rather large slice of Dauntless cake. We go sit with our friends and make small talk and Zeke right there and then decides to have a truth or dare party. Me and Tobias agree to go because it's on Friday and Friday there is no training (It's Wednesday right now.).

After we eat, we go back to the training room and we walk in to see Taylor and Kenny... kissing? My jaw drops and so does Tobias's. After I get over the shock, I clear my throat, hoping to get their attention. It works and they both jump away from each other, blushing. I wink at Taylor and she blushes even more. "Sorry if we were interrupting anything..." I say, remembering what Taylor says when she walked in on me and Tobias kissing. She laughs, remembering too. I then uncover the board so the initiates can see who they are paired with as they are now starting to enter the room.

Taylor's POV:

Tris winks at me and I get even more embarrassed that her and Tobias just walked in on me and Kenny. I look at him and see that he's blushing too. "Sorry if we were interrupting anything..." Tris says and I remember when I walked in on them kissing. I laugh along with Tris. She then goes over to the board and uncovers it, revealing the pairings for the fights today.

Gabi vs. Sarah

Emmery vs. Tempest

Derek vs. Tom

Taylor vs. Ash

Kenny vs. Trace

Kayla vs.

Yes! I was hoping I would get Ash. Every single day she's been plotting revenge on Tris because she took four away but the truth is she never had four in the first place, so I'm glad I'll be able to beat her to a pulp. I also see that Kenny got a pretty good opponent too and he'll be able to beat him easily. For starts to explain how the fighting I'd going to work and I listen in just in case there is something I need to know.

"So today, you will be fighting one of your fellow initiates, but not like you'd think. You will actually be fighting in a simulation so that nobody is permanently hurt physically." Ok, I get that. It's a shame though. "However, if you, for example, get punched in the simulation, it will still hurt as much as it would in real life, it's just not permanent. Now, since there is an odd number of you, Kayla well not be fighting today." I hear her sigh in relief. "Now, first up is Gabi and Sarah." Four says. They both go up and they look really nervous. Four directs them to the chairs. He takes out a shot and injects it into each of them.

They close their eyes and four turns on the tv screen I just now noticed and starts typing really fast into his laptop that's hooked up to the tv. The tv then clicks on and I see Gabi and Sarah in a boxing arena. "They don't know they are in a simulation, and neither will most of you." Four says, not looking away from the tv. Tris then speaks into a headset. "Fight." She says and they start to fight, using the techniques that four showed them. In the end, Sarah ended up winning the fight by punching Gabi hard in the temple causing her to go unconscious. They both jolt awake in the chairs and look around the room, confused but then remember they were in a simulation. Tris circles Sarah's name on the board and calling the next group.

Tris's POV:

After everybody is done fighting, the people who won them are:

Sarah

Emmery

Derek

Taylor

Kenny

By the time everyone is done fighting, it's only 3:30, so Four and I let them leave early. Since Tobias and I haven't made the pairs for tomorrow's fights, we decide to do those first. We walk back to the apartment hand in hand getting ideas of who should fight and what their scores should be. We get to the apartment and write down how good everyone did with the punching bag:

Erudite:

Kenny:8

Ash:6

Trace:7

Kayla:4

Candor:

Derek:9

Sarah:7

Tom:3

Amity:

Taylor: 9

Emmery: 7

Abnegation:

Tempest: 6

Factionless:

Gabi:4

Then, with the Erudite part of me, wrote how the scores will work. First, you put the score that they got. Then if they won, add the score of the other person to their score. If they lost, subtract the other person's score to theirs. Example: persons score: 6, their opponents score: 4, if they win: 6+4= their score is ten. If they lose: 6-4= their score is two.

The scores we came up with are:

Kenny

Taylor

Emmery

Derek

Sarah

Kayla

Trace

Tempy

Ash

Gabi

Tom

"Does this look fair?" I ask Tobias, showing him my method and the scores. "Wow, Tris. This is impressive. Did you get Erudite as one of your results last year?". He asks, bewildered at the actually quite simple method. "Um, yeah. Why?" I ask, confused. "Because this method is amazing! Oh and yes, it looks fair to me." He says, nodding. I look at the time and it's 4:45, almost time to go to dinner. "Hey let's head out, babe." I say, pointing to the clock. He nods and gets up and we walk to dinner together.

**So I really really really hope you liked that chapter and plz just help me out here and give me the follows and favorites and reviews I used to have! I love all of you guys and I'll probably update tomorrow. Love Ya Taylor!**


	6. AU sooooo sorry!

**hey guys, I'm SOOOOO sorry but i won't be able to update for a while... i got my phone taken away and i don't know for how long yet, but I'll keep you updated I'm really sorry for those of you who like the story but I'll tell you when i know, sorry!**

**-Fourtris4ever26 **


End file.
